


Piece By Piece

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Oral Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean gets a little weird after their segment on Raw and Seth wants to make sure he's okay. (Based on the Ambrollins segment on July 17th, 2017.)





	Piece By Piece

It’s not like they don’t know where all of this is leading. But it’s still quiet on the ride to the arena, Dean staring out the window while Seth drives. He glances over at Dean now and again, but Dean doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t look upset either. Seth lets him be, figuring he needs time to get himself in the right headspace for all of the things that they’ve worked to put behind them to be drug up again. 

Dean tosses his bag in the locker room and disappears before the show starts and Seth knows better than to try to hunt him down. Mostly because Roman tends to be better at finding Dean anyway and Roman’s got his own stuff to deal with tonight. 

Dean opens the show, on the hunt for The Miz and everything is going the way it should. They hadn’t talked about what they were really going to say to each other, hadn’t practiced it, hadn’t done more than skim the bulleted list of talking points they were supposed to hit on. They worked better that way, when it was easy and natural and their undeniable chemistry was showcased. The fans eat it up. 

Seth slips up with the word “brother” like he is meant to do and Dean goes off on him a little, eyes a little more intense than usual. Seth lets him get it out of his system, knowing Dean has forgiven him, but that he still doesn’t like this being brought up. Especially when he’s worked so hard to let it go and trust Seth again. But their personal lives move faster than their public ones do and so this is how it has to be for tonight. 

Something flickers in Dean’s face, finger tapping against the mic as he watches Seth as Seth apologizes. He holds onto his smirk, but Seth knows he’s waiting for this to be over, for The Miz to come out and distract them. 

For a moment, when Seth offers to let Dean hit him, tries to provoke him into hitting him, he wonders if Dean will do it. He’s not supposed to or at least it wasn’t written that way, but Dean can and does go off script sometimes without warning. But Seth knows better, knows Dean won’t really do it, even if he has to look like he will for a moment for the audience though Seth can’t see his face when he throws the chair out of the ring. 

The rest of the show seems to take forever and yet pass by in the blink of an eye. Soon he’s back in the car with Dean, as quiet as they were when they first arrived. He reaches out to touch Dean’s knee and Dean shifts away. He’s not ready yet. He’s still busy repacking things and putting them away in his head and Seth understands. They had to drag up a lot of shit tonight, but they’ll put it away again. He’s patient when he wants to be and he can wait Dean out. 

Dean paces once they’re back in their hotel room. Seth watches him idly, pulling off his shoes, muscles protesting a little because there’s just no good way to get hit with a steel chair more than once. Finally, when he gets tired of Dean’s restless movements, he catches him with an arm around his waist and pulls him down onto the bed with him. Dean protests, but Seth quiets him with a kiss and Dean stays tense for a long moment before relaxing, melting into Seth. 

Seth makes a soft noise, smoothing his hands over Dean’s back, holding him close against himself as he lets the kiss linger. Dean clings to him, emotions still raw from the show, and Seth does his best to soothe him. He puts every ounce of love he holds for Dean into the kiss, holding him gently, like he’s fragile. Dean complains sometimes about how careful Seth is with him, but sometimes Seth can’t help himself. Dean is precious to him and he never wants to let him go. Not after he saw how miserable life could be without Dean. He never intends on letting Dean go. 

He rolls Dean onto his back and slides his mouth down onto his jaw and neck, nipping at the soft skin, just to feel Dean arch against him. He pulls back and starts to strip Dean of his clothes, getting him naked and just looking down at him for a long moment. Dean shifts under his gaze and Seth can practically see the smartass comment on the tip of Dean’s tongue, but Dean meets his eyes and he swallows it back down, staying silent. 

Seth strips himself, tossing clothes over the edge of the bed, not caring where they land. He slides his hands over Dean’s warm skin and Dean shivers. Seth wants to take it slow, take his time, and really take Dean apart, but more than that, he wants to heal Dean a little more of the scars he and all the others have left on Dean. He knows he’s not innocent, that what he did should have been unforgivable to Dean, but somehow Dean gave him another chance anyway. 

He can feel Dean’s hard cock against him and his own twitches as he drags his mouth down to Dean’s collarbone, tracing the tip of his tongue along the sharp jut of bone there. He sucks a few marks onto it, relishing in the soft noises Dean makes for him. Dean’s hands curl around his shoulders as he moves downward, lips finding a nipple and teasing it into a hardened nub while his fingers do the same to the other one. 

Dean moans under Seth, nails pressing into his shoulders. His cock throbs against his belly and he want more as the fire between them gets hotter. Seth continues taking his time, exploring his torso, kissing and nipping every inch of skin he can. His hands run up and down Dean’s sides, caressing him, feeling the taper in his waist, loving his shape. 

Dean shifts under Seth, getting impatient now. Seth pets his hands down Dean’s sides as he slides lower still, tracing the the curve of bone in Dean’s hip with his teeth softly. Dean fists the sheets, twisting them in his hands as Seth teases him. 

Seth presses kisses down Dean’s cock and pushes his legs wider apart and back, kissing his inner thighs softly before flicking his tongue over Dean’s entrance. Dean whines, cock throbbing against his stomach, the tip beading wet with precome. Seth drags his nails lightly over Dean’s inner thighs as he presses his tongue inside of him, fucking him with it. 

Dean writhes under Seth, gasping and panting. “Fuckfuckfuck, please! Seth!”

Seth pulls back enough to wet his fingers and pushes two inside of Dean alongside his tongue, working him open for his cock. The noises Dean makes for him sends a thrill of heat shooting up his spine as he brushes his fingers over Dean’s sweet spot. Dean shivers under him, thighs trembling on either side of Seth. 

He begs for more, moans and whimpers spilling out of his parted lips. Seth pushes a third finger inside of Dean, stretching him out, not wanting him to feel any discomfort when he slides his cock into him. He shifts up a little, taking Dean’s cock down his throat with ease. Dean cries out loudly, arching into Seth. There’s an edge of desperation to his noises and his movements that drives Seth a little wild with lust. 

He swallows around Dean’s cock again and again until Dean is begging, tears streaking down his cheeks at the intense pleasure thrumming through his body. Finally, Seth pulls off of him, leaning up and over him to get the lube. Dean whimpers when Seth’s fingers slide out of him, forgetting for a moment that he’s after something better. 

Seth sits up on his knees, slicking his cock with the lube, making a show of it for Dean. Dean stares up at him, blue eyes dark with arousal, bottom lip red and swollen from Dean biting it to muffle his noises. Seth smiles down at him. “This what you want, baby?” 

Dean squirms, reaching for Seth. “Please…..need you…..”

That gives Seth a momentary pause. Dean never says he needs Seth. It’s always ‘want’. He wants Seth. He never needs Seth. 

Dean makes another impatient noise as Seth stares down at him, shifting against the bed. Seth nods. “I’m gonna give you what you need.”

He guides his cock to Dean’s entrance and slowly pushes inside of him, moaning as the tight heat surrounds his cock. Dean clings to him, whining as Seth fills him up and stretches him out perfectly. Seth stills for a moment to let Dean adjust to his size and then slowly starts to move, hands caressing every inch of Dean’s body that he can reach. He pours every bit of love and affection and reverence he holds for Dean in every move he makes and in every touch he gives Dean. He wants Dean to feel how much he really, truly cares for him, how much he wants to heal all of Dean’s scars, not just the ones he left on him. 

Dean trembles under Seth, pleasure and emotion mixing together in a heady cocktail that makes his head spin a little and he has to close his eyes as more tears sting them. Only Seth has ever been able to get inside of him like this, right down to the core of his being. With anyone else, he’d be terrified of them getting through all of his guards and walls and shields, but with Seth, it just feels right. He pulls Seth down into a kiss, returning all the love he feels from Seth, tensing and moaning into the kiss as he gets closer to orgasm. He tries to hold it back as best he can, but between Seth hitting his sweet spot on every thrust and the friction of their bodies on his cock, he loses the battle. 

He comes with a cry of Seth’s name, breaking the kiss as he falls apart beneath Seth. Seth shudders as that tight heat gets impossibly tighter around him, following Dean over the edge and spilling himself inside of Dean a second later. He moans softly as the aftershocks spark over his nerves. Dean whimpers as he feels the rush of slick heat inside of him from Seth’s release, making the end of his orgasm even more intense. 

They sink down into the bed together, Seth carefully settling himself on top of Dean for a moment, catching his breath. Dean traces lazy patterns over Seth’s back, relaxing him. After a few minutes of recovery, Seth gently eases out of Dean and leans over to grab some tissues, cleaning them both off, tossing them into the trash. 

Dean cuddles into Seth when Seth lays back down, eyes closed. 

“Do you wanna talk?” Seth asks quietly.

“Hm? ‘Bout what?” Dean cracks open an eye, even though he knows what about.

“The show. What was said.” Seth holds Dean close but not tight, giving him the space to roll away if he needs to.

“Oh. Mm. I don’t know. I mean…..it is what it is. We’ve made up. We’re okay. I’ve already forgiven you. So we have to play it up for the show sometimes. Okay. Whatever, you know?” Dean rambles on. 

Seth sorts through the words. “Well, as long as you know I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.” Dean gives Seth a sleepy, lopsided smile.

It never fails to warm Seth’s heart to hear Dean say he loves him. There was a time when he thought he’d never hear those words Dean’s mouth ever again. At least towards him. “So you’re okay?”

Dean pauses, really thinking for a moment. He’s making the effort to be open and honest with his feelings and his needs to Seth because they really do deserve a fair try at this relationship thing and, for it to work and be successful, he has to communicate with Seth and trust Seth. “Yeah. It’s not my favorite storyline ever, but I can handle it. Much better now than before.” 

Seth smiles and nods. “Okay. Just let me know if you need to talk or space or whatever you need.”

Dean nods, closing his eyes. “You too.”

Seth kisses Dean softly, holding him close. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Dean mumbles, already drifting off. 

Seth smiles and cards his fingers through Dean’s hair gently, watching him sleep, looking relaxed and happy, and lets himself fall asleep listening to Dean’s soft breathing.


End file.
